


Intoxicating

by eyebrowsatlarge



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Grindlewald makes it seem like he seduced Credence to screw with Graves, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, he didn't actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyebrowsatlarge/pseuds/eyebrowsatlarge
Summary: Graves has been Grindlewald's prisoner for a while. The only thing that bothers him is mention of Credence, the young No-Maj (or so he thinks) he'd fallen for but had been too afraid to make a move on. Now that he's escaped, he wants to find Credence to set things right. Written for a Tumblr prompt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! This can also be found on my Tumblr [here.](http://eyebrowsatlarge.tumblr.com/post/154803122227/fic-prompt-credence-is-in-his-early-20s)

It took Percival Graves one year and two months to escape captivity. At first, Grindlewald had just been torturing him. Torture, he could handle. He would just grit his teeth against the pain, wait for the next time the evil bastard needed some hair so he could try to guess what day it was. He could have dealt with that.

It was when Grindlewald started talking about Credence that Percival started to break. Percival had spent so long in love with Credence Barebone that Percival was surprised that the first taunt on Grindlewald’s lips after rooting around in his brain wasn’t related to Credence. He’d never act on his affections, of course. The young man was a No-Maj, after all. But that didn’t stop Percival from having feelings, and Grindlewald knew it.

From that point on, it was all about Credence. Grindlewald would say things like, “What a beautiful boy young Mr. Barebone is,” or “You should have seen how he trembled when I kissed him,” or worse yet “Don’t you wish it had been you to press him up against the alley wall and finally take what you’ve wanted for so long? He was very eager to give.” Percival could barely take it. It made him sick to think of Credence with Grindlewald’s hands on him, masquerading as Percival’s. He made a promise to himself that he’d do whatever it took to repair Credence’s trust in him, if Grindlewald didn’t kill him once he’d outlived his usefulness.

The minute he’d escaped, he went to find Credence. He searched up and down the city, eventually finding the young man hiding out in one of the abandoned warehouses along the waterfront.

“Credence?”

Credence’s gaze snapped to Percival, and his eyes went wide. “You stay away from me. I- I can hurt you.”

Percival grimaced as he saw shadows start to swirl around Credence’s body. He didn’t know how he couldn’t have seen that Credence was an Obscurial from the beginning. The power that rolled off him now was almost intoxicating.

“I’m not here to hurt you, Credence. I promise.”

Credence shook his head, tears streaming down his face. “How can I trust you? You told me you cared for me, but you don’t. You just wanted my power, but you _can’t_ have it.”

Percival shook his head, holding up placating hands. He needed to repair the damage that Grindlewald had done (or at least some of it) before Credence exploded completely.

“That wasn’t me. A dark wizard has been impersonating me for over a year.”

Credence looked like he wanted to throw up. “No, you’re lying. You have to be.” The shadows started swirling even more violently, and Percival started to tear up as well.

“I swear to you, I’m not.”

“Liar! You’re lying to me just like you lied before. I _loved_ you.”

Percival’s stomach turned. He loved Credence dearly, and it tore him up inside that Grindlewald had twisted their relationship like this.

“Credence, please. I’m not lying to you. Merlin,” Percival said, running a hand through his messy hair. “Look at me. I spent all this time trying to get back to you. I- I’ve loved you for so long, Credence, and I can’t stand it that that monster used that to manipulate you.”

Credence finally took in Percival’s disheveled appearance, noticed his tears, and took a few steps closer. “I- How can I be sure?” He still looked nervous, but the shadows had calmed down. He stepped even closer, and reached out tentatively to touch Percival’s cheek. Percival closed his eyes at the touch, leaning into Credence’s hand. He’d spent so long untouched by anyone but Grindlewald, it was nice to feel a kind touch. He heard Credence let out a little gasp. “It _is_ you.”

Percival nodded, his own hand coming up to cover Credence’s. “Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“Did he…?” Percival couldn’t bring himself to finish the question. He opened his eyes, and Credence shook his head.

“No, no, nothing like that. He just- he told me all these things about how special I was and how much he cared for me and I… I suppose I wanted it to be true. But I know the truth, now. I’m more powerful than he could have ever imagined.” Credence smiled a little, and Percival smiled back. They might actually be alright.


End file.
